prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
KKPCALM13/Image Gallery
Screenshots KKPCALM13-Ichika Aoi eating churros while Himari explains.png|Ichika and Aoi eat flamingo churros while Himari explains KKPCALM13-Shopkeeper wants to make promo videos.png|The shopkeeper wants to make promo videos KKPCALM13-Ichika imagines herself in a promo video.png|Ichika imagines herself in a promo video KKPCALM13-Ichika Aoi are excited about the plan.png|Ichika and Aoi are excited about the plan KKPCALM13-Even Himari wants to help.png|Even Himari wants to help KKPCALM13-Rio watches from the roof.png|Rio watches from the roof KKPCALM13-Ichika in Ichigon mascot suit.png|Ichika in the Ichigon mascot suit KKPCALM13-Shopkeeper thinks the mascot suits Ichika.png|The shopkeeper thinks the mascot suits Ichika KKPCALM13-Himari dressed up as reporter.png|Himari dressed up as reporter KKPCALM13-Himari doesn't want to be the reporter.png|Himari doesn't want to be the reporter KKPCALM13-Aoi handles the camera.png|Aoi handles the camera KKPCALM13-Aoi can't be the reporter.png|Aoi says she can't be the reporter, which Ichika thinks is suspicious KKPCALM13-Himari apprehensive.png|Himari feels apprehensive KKPCALM13-Himari scared by the camera.png|Himari is scared by the camera KKPCALM13-Himari talking about Precure.png|Himari starts talking about Pretty Cure KKPCALM13-Aoi Ichika freak out.png|Aoi and Ichika are freaked out KKPCALM13-Aoi Ichika tell Himari not to talk about Precure.png|Aoi and Ichika tell Himari not to talk about Pretty Cure KKPCALM13-Himari trips trying to do an interview.png|Himari trips while trying to do an interview KKPCALM13-Ichigon dancing with kids.png|"Ichigon" dances with the kids KKPCALM13-Himari dejected.png|Himari feels dejected KKPCALM13-Himari can't talk to strangers.png|Himari can't answer some strangers' questions KKPCALM13-Shopkeeper checking how many views their video got.png|The shopkeeper checks how many views their video got KKPCALM13-The video got only 1 view.png|The video only got 1 view KKPCALM13-Aoi has a plan.png|Aoi has another plan KKPCALM13-Ichigon photo shoot.png|"Ichigon" doing a photo shoot KKPCALM13-Himari photo shoot.png|Himari doing a photo shoot.. KKPCALM13-Himari no photo shoot.png|..or maybe not KKPCALM13-Still only 3 views.png|Their video still only got 3 views KKPCALM13-Sumo wrestling.png|"Ichigon" and Himari sumo wrestling KKPCALM13-Rio stops by.png|Rio stops by KKPCALM13-Rio talking to Himari.png|Rio talking to Himari KKPCALM13-Himari feels uneasy with Rio.png|Himari feels uneasy with Rio KKPCALM13-Himari says she can't do this after all.png|Himari says she can't do this after all KKPCALM13-Ichika says they'll take a break at KiraPati.png|Ichika says they'll take a break at KiraPati KKPCALM13-Shopkeeper charmed with Yukari Akira.png|The shopkeeper is charmed with Yukari and Akira KKPCALM13-Himari sad.png|Himari is feeling sad KKPCALM13-Akira cheers Himari up.png|Akira tries to cheer Himari up KKPCALM13-Shopkeeper loves the flamingo churros.png|The shopkeeper loves the flamingo churros KKPCALM13-Ichika tells Himari everyone loves her flamingo churros.png|Ichika tells Himari that everyone loves her flamingo churros KKPCALM13-Little girl wants to know about churros.png|A little girl wants to know about churros KKPCALM13-Himari wants to tell the girl about churros.png|Himari wants to tell the girl about churros.. KKPCALM13-Himari couldn't talk to the girl.png|..but she couldn't talk to her KKPCALM13-Himari writing in her notebook.png|Himari writing in her notebook KKPCALM13-Young Himari intrigued by pudding.png|Young Himari intrigued by pudding KKPCALM13-Himari runs after the customers.png|Himari runs after the customers KKPCALM13-Himari red because everyone looks at her.png|Himari gets red because everyone looks at her KKPCALM13-Young Himari eating pudding.png|Young Himari eating pudding KKPCALM13-Young Himari loves pudding.png|Young Himari loves pudding KKPCALM13-Young Himari studying sweets.png|Young Himari studying sweets at the library KKPCALM13-Himari reading about sweets.png|Present Himari is still reading about sweets KKPCALM13-Himari offers to explain churros.png|Himari offers to explain churros to the girl KKPCALM13-Himari starts explaining churros.png|Himari starts her explanation KKPCALM13-Himari explains churros.png|Himari trying to explain churros KKPCALM13-Ichigozaka park.png|Ichigozaka park KKPCALM13-The girl and her mom don't get it.png|The little girl and her mom don't understand Himari's explanation KKPCALM13-Himari explaining more simply.png|Himari tries to explain churros more simply KKPCALM13-The little girl gets it now.png|The little girl gets it now KKPCALM13-Himari sweets are full of secrets.png|Himari says sweets are full of secrets KKPCALM13-Knowing the secret made the churros even tastier.png|Knowing the secret made the churros even tastier KKPCALM13-Julio appears.png|Julio appears KKPCALM13-Girls looking up at Julio.png|The girls looking up at Julio Giulio's Flammingo Bow.png|Julio's Noir Decorated flamingo churros bow KKPCALM13-Julio readies an arrow.png|Julio readies an arrow KKPCALM13-Whip chased by an arrow.png|Whip being chased by one of Julio's arrows KKPCALM13-Custard blocks an arrow.png|Custard blocks an arrow KKPCALM13-Julio with flamingo churros bow.png|Julio with his flamingo churros bow KKPCALM13-Custard attacks.png|Custard attacks KKPCALM13-Custard in front of the others.png|Custard standing in front of the others KKPCALM13-Custard blocks Julio's rain of arrows.png|Custard blocks Julio's rain of arrows KKPCALM13-Custard cool.png|Custard looking cool KKPCALM13-Sweets Wonderful turned Julio's wand back.png|Sweets-Wonderful turned Julio's wand back KKPCALM13-Julio leaves.png|Julio leaves KKPCALM13-The girl and her mom are okay.png|The girl and her mom are okay KKPCALM13-Ichika shopkeeper Aoi excited about the viewer number.png|Ichika, the shopkeeper and Aoi are excited to see the number of viewers now KKPCALM13-The video finally became a success.png|Their video finally became a success KKPCALM13-Thumbs up to Himari.png|Thumbs up to Himari KKPCALM13-Reporter Himari.png|Reporter Himari KKPCALM13-End card.png|End card: Flamingo Churros Wallpapers Wall kira 13 1 S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online KKPCALM13.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes